


Fight Or Flight

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more characters added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanstuck.</p>
<p>Dirkjake primarily, and based off TechBro's artwork of Titanstuck Dirk.</p>
<p>Dirk is 13 when the Titans break through the walls. He's 13 when his brother dies because of a Titan.</p>
<p>He's 14 when he enlists in the military.</p>
<p>16 when he joins the Survey Corps.</p>
<p>Dirk is 17 when he falls in love with his best friend, despite all the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Or Flight

The morning is cold and rainy on the day the expedition leaves the walls. Dirk can’t help but shiver despite his jacket, though the jacket doesn’t cover more than his chest and shoulders. The straps on his legs shift and squeeze his legs as he settles his weight on one hip. He watches as soldiers bustle around, packing supplies into carts, checking maneuver gear for faults and fraying wires. His own gear is connected to the straps of his harness, the motor settling heavily at his lower back, the sword containers and gas tanks swinging and knocking against his legs each time he takes a step.

He hears a whinney and turns to see Jake riding up, Dirk’s horse trotting along side him, another tethered to his saddle. He offers a small smile and walks over to his horse, touching her nose before stepping to her side and swinging himself up into the saddle. It’s a bit tricky swinging the heavy box of swords over the side and avoiding hitting his horse, but he manages all the same. Jake smiles that broad goofy grin he’s always used with him, and it sets his heart a flutter. 

 

“You ready for this chum? Quite a bit of danger and adventure to be had!”

“It’s just another expedition Jake. I’ll be excited when we aren’t in danger of gruesome death by titan.”

He laughs and Dirk’s heart has a serious problem with not trying to fly out of his chest.

“That’s part of the thrill! While fighting the beasts is darn terrifying, we get to see the world outside!” 

He can’t deny that the world outside is beautiful, but only when he watches Jake each time they stop. His green eyes wide with the abandoned awe of a child, raw and heart wrenchingly beautiful. It takes him a minute to recover the ability to speak.

“Yeah, yeah I guess that’s a plus.”

“We need to get moving then mate. They’re not going to wait for us forever. We’re in one of the outer squads on the left flank, along with John, Dave and Nepeta. Karkat is leading the squad.”

He nods. He already knows this, of course, he stayed up late reading over the expedition details and squad placements, but he appreciates Jake telling him.

“Then let’s ride, Jake.”

He turns his horse and kicks it into a brisk trot, finding Karkat easily, following the sound of his screeching. Jake follows behind him, and together they ease their way into the squad, Dirk placing himself next to Jake, and behind Karkat, who is still screeching at Dave. John says something that Dirk doesn’t quite catch, but shuts Karkat up immediately. he simply shrugs and waits for Commander Vantas to give the go ahead. Everyone is waiting at the gates to the outside world, each squad murmuring amongst each other, some whispering good byes. Dirk simply bumps his shoulder against Jake’s in a gesture of “See you again, don’t you dare fucking die.”. 

Jake understands and bumps his head lightly against Dirk’s, his traditional response in this case. Dirk stores it away in his head in case the worse happens. 

There’s a loud shout from Commander Vantas, a clear shout to rally the soldiers into position.. 

“Today we begin the 56th expedition beyond the walls! On my mark, we leave!”

He takes a breath. One.

He takes another. Two.

Dirk takes a final deep breath, and the Commanders shout echoes in the dead silence. Three.

“Begin the 56th expedition of the Survey Corps!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter "Look At All This Grass" Which isn't actually the title, but holy crap do fields have a lot of grass.


End file.
